Inside Out (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Cartoon Family are Eating) *Amber Peterson: So, how was the first day of school? *Sweet Heart Mouse: It was fine, I guess. *Proud Heart Cat (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Cheer Bear: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Amber Peterson Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Amber Peterson Clears her Throat Louder) *Taurus Bulba: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tenderheart Bear: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Taurus Bulba: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher: Signal him again. *Patrick Monahan: Ah, so, Sweet Heart Mouse, how was school? *Yin: Seriously? *Linda Belcher: You've gotta be kidding me! *Brandy Harrington: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Productions) *(Swift Heart Rabbit Touches a Button) *Sweet Heart Mouse: School was great, all right? *Homer Simpson: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Amber Peterson: Sweet Heart Mouse, is everything okay? *(Sweet Heart Mouse Scoffs) *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Taurus Bulba: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Tenderheart Bear: No! Not the foot! *Patrick Monahan: Sweet Heart Mouse, I do not like this new attitude. *Squidward Tentacles: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Homer Simpson: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Squidward Tentacles Punches Homer Simpson and Hits a Button) *Sweet Heart Mouse: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Taurus Bulba: Take it to deaf con 2. *Tenderheart Bear: Deaf con 2. *Patrick Monahan: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Squidward Tentacles: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sweet Heart Mouse: Yeah, well, well-- *Taurus Bulba: Prepare the foot! *Tenderheart Bear: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Tenderheart Bear: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Patrick Monahan and Sweet Heart Mouse Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Squidward Tentacles Screams) *Sweet Heart Mouse: Just shut up! *Taurus Bulba: Fire! *Patrick Monahan: That's it. Go to your room. *Tenderheart Bear: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Taurus Bulba: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Cheer Bear: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style), and Finding Darwin Watterson (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show style)... *(Brandy Harrington Pushes a Button) *Larry the Lobster: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Amber Peterson: So, Sweet Heart Mouse, how was the first day of school? *Sweet Heart Mouse: Fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Cheer Bear: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: Signal the husband. *Amber Peterson: (Clear throat) *Taurus Bulba: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tenderheart Bear: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Taurus Bulba: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Proud Heart Cat: I'm Proud Heart Cat. This is Bright Heart Raccoon. That's Squidward Tentacles. *Squidward Tentacles: What? *Proud Heart Cat: This is Swift Heart Rabbit. And that's Homer Simpson. *Homer Simpson: (Screaming) *Proud Heart Cat: We're Sweet Heart Mouse's emotions. These are Sweet Heart Mouse's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Proud Heart Cat: What happened? Bright Heart Raccoon! *Homer Simpson: She did something to the memory! *Amber Peterson: Is everything okay? *Sweet Heart Mouse: I dunno. *Homer Simpson: Change it back, Proud Heart Cat! *Proud Heart Cat: I'm trying! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Proud Heart Cat, no! Please! *Proud Heart Cat: Let it go! *Homer Simpson: The core memories! *Proud Heart Cat: No, no, no, no! *Squidward Tentacles: Can I say that curse word now? *Swift Heart Rabbit: What do we do now? *Homer Simpson: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Swift Heart Rabbit: We have a major problem. *Homer Simpson: Oh, I wish Proud Heart Cat was here. *Proud Heart Cat: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Bright Heart Raccoon: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Proud Heart Cat: Think positive! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Homer Simpson: What was that? Was it a bear? *Swift Heart Rabbit: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Squidward Tentacles: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Proud Heart Cat: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Romantic Heart Skunk! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style), and Finding Darwin Watterson (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style)) *Proud Heart Cat: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Swift Heart Rabbit: It's broccoli! *Squidward Tentacles: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Sweet Heart Mouse: (Yells) *Homer Simpson: Brain freeze! *Proud Heart Cat: Hang on! Sweet Heart Mouse, here we come! Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts